Integrated lead suspensions (ILS) for computer hard disk drive head gimbal assemblies were recently introduced. The ILS differs from prior art suspension designs as it has electrical leads which are an integral part of the suspension. The integrated leads of the ILS are typically connected to the suspension by an ultrasonic bonding process. Integrated leads allow the assembly to have smaller suspension geometries than its predecessors. One problem encountered with the ILS during manufacturing is that the smaller geometries require very precise positioning of the suspension and the transducer head when they are mechanically and electrically connected.
The ILS has electrical "J-leads" which are terminated to the head. Pitch Static Attitude (PSA) is a process control attribute of the ILS assembly. Pitch can be controlled by properly positioning the J-leads with respect to the head. Unfortunately, PSA is very difficult to control using ILS as residual elastic stress is produced when the J-leads are pushed into the termination pads of the head. Residual elastic stress from the J-leads produces an elastic bending moment which affects PSA. The J-leads are also extremely sensitive to handling damage and must be accurately positioned over the pads of the head. In addition, the PSA can be easily affected during the removal of the ILS assembly from a tool block. The latter two problems are especially sensitive if manual assembly procedures are utilized. A method and apparatus for precision assembly of the ILS is needed.